


Dying

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Hurt, Love, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: Comment and leave Kudos.





	Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave Kudos.

Dean pulled Cas into the motel room, almost slamming the door closer, but he stopped himself at the last second. He turned on Cas and narrowed his eyes. 

 

“That was so insanely stupid, Cas. You could’ve been killed,” Dean said angrily.

 

Cas only waved a hand as he tore his trench coat away from his body and Dean’s anger fell away the moment his eyes flew over Cas because….because there was blood staining the side of Cas’ white shirt, making the bright white into a dark red. 

 

Dean’s eyes flashed up to Cas’ and he took a step forward, a pain rising in his chest.  “A-are you bleeding? ” he asked, his voice breaking at the end. 

 

Cas huffed out a breath, “Yes, Dean. it would seem so.” Dean’s anger boiled back up momentarily. Here Dean was worried about Cas, and Cas was there acting like an ass. But his anger again fell away when Cas slid down the wall he was propped on. 

 

Dean rushed over, taking Cas’ arm, and moved him to the bed. Cas sighed, “M fine.

 

Dean scowled, “No, you’re not,” he answered, moving to his duffel bag and pulling out things to patch Cas’ up with and half threw them onto the bed. Cas just stared at them and then looked at Dean, his brows furrowing. 

 

“Dean? What are yo-” he want cut off when Dean walked back over and knelt beside him, pulling at his shirt to reveal a dark red wound that looked very out of place beside the tanned smooth skin.  

 

Dean ignored that and quickly cleaned the wound, his breath coming easier when he saw it wasn’t deep. He wrapped it up, the entire time, Cas watched Dean, and Dean;s stomach twisted at the unwavering gaze. 

 

When he finished, he sighed and stood. Cas watched him clean the materials up, and Dean wondered where Cas could’ve gotten the wound in the first place. he pushed that thought away and walked over, helping Cas lie down. 

 

Castiel grabbed his wrist as he moved to walk away. “Lay with me?” Cas asked, his voice quiet. Dean hesitated but climbed into the bed, pulling Cas against him gently. 

He wanted to know how Cas got the wound…how there didn’t seem to blood before…how nothing was in the Impala…how Cas didn’t seem in pain…

 

Dean pushed all those away, Those were things he’d think about when Cas was healed. Right now, he settled himself further into the mattress and held Cas tightly. 


End file.
